Valentine's Day
by ADVluv4life
Summary: Yeah, not the present Holiday- oh well, it will get here. Emma breaks down on Valentine's Day, Killian ends up giving her a source of comfort. CS fluff, big time. Enjoy!


All Emma Swan had wanted was a short break was the exceedingly painful outside world. Just a few minutes to let out all of her pain and anger towards the day. The town being cloaked in pink, red, and hearts just didn't do it for her. I hurt to see everyone in love, when all she ever wanted was to be loved. They didn't know it tortured her inside, she gave small smiles, playing along with the day.

Except when she saw Neal, her ex-boyfriend, making out with his fiance, Tamara. Don't get her wrong, she wanted him to be happy. She also no longer wanted to be with him, she wasn't jealous. It was just that it's unfair for him to be able to move, in a clear conscience, when she'd never get her closure. She still had this untended wound. Nobody noticed though. They all went about the day savoring the romantic atmosphere.

When Emma had seen Neal's make out session with Tamara something inside her cracked. The wall holding in all her pain and sorrow fell forward. She ran away. She ran from the park, past Granny's, and past the Sheriff's office; home.

As soon as getting the door of the apartment unlocked Emma slammed her back against the door and took a deep breath. Then she let herself go, she allowed herself to cry, scream, and throw anything she could get her hands on. No one would notice, like usual. Henry was with Regina for the day, her parents had their own house; she lived alone.

She picked up a vase of lilies and through it at the wall, it shattered with glass flying every which way. She didn't want to bottle anything up anymore, if she could just let go of this emotion maybe she'd be happy. Maybe she'd have a chance at being happy.

"Ugh!" she moaned loudly, dropping to the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself, but nothing changed. Emma was still hurting, still shaking. "Just go away!"

"I haven't even knocked yet, Swan." a familiar voice was heard through the door.

Emma got really quiet, she watched the door hesitantly. She was probably imagining him. Hook never left his ship, the likeliness of him being around during this exact moment is slim to none. Slowing she stood up, and tip-toed, silently peering through the peep-hole.

To her surprise Killian Jones stood on the other side of it. She noticed he had a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay, Love?" he asked, his hand grabbed the knob, attempting to open the door. "Let me in."

"What are you doing here?" she had to ask him, couldn't stop herself. What possessed him to show up at her home at this time?

"I was walking by and heard a loud shatter by your window. Is someone in there with you?" he wiggled the knob again, "Let me in, Lass."

He was worried. He thought someone had shown up to hurt her?

"I'm fine, Hook." she replied instantly, to quickly. "Go back to your ship."

She watch his expression, his eyes widened, he hesitated, but began to walk away. When he did Emma turned from the door,walking to the window, then began to pick up that vase pieces from the floor. Throwing it had been a mistake, she'd never do that again.

A few seconds after she began picking up the small shards the door was knocked in, with the one and only Hook barreling through. "Oh my god, Hook? What are you thinking?" she yelled, walking toward him only to stop a few feet away

"You didn't open the door, someone could've been forcing you to make me leave." he replied, rubbing his arm.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Yeah, I can see that now, Love." Killian, he gave her a sarcastic look. "Why didn't you just open the door?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Because I don't have to , I told you to leave. Next time you should listen."

Killian stared at her a moment, "No, I rather do this, breaking down a door, then to walk away while you could be in danger."

Emma sighed, internally digesting his words. They were just as stubborn, if not more than they were sweet. "Well, now that you know I'm perfectly okay would you leave?"

"No, I will not leave." Killian answered after a split second. He peered around the room, noticing the large spot of water in the carpet, along with the glass, flowers, a wall stain. "What happened here?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously something did this, who else was here?" Killian asked.

Emma walked back to the mess, continuing to pick it up, "No one else was here, it was just me."

The pirate joined her, grabbing a cup of the kitchen island, she dropped the shards into it. "And why would you do this?"

She looked at Killian for a moment, she really shouldn't tell him. "I was just upset, with me. I needed to vent."

"By breaking something? And possibly injuring yourself in the process?" At the precise moment Emma dropped a large shard from her palm, it cut her. "Exactly, Lass, this was not a good decision."

"Ouch, yeah Hook I realize that. It just seemed like an 'okay' idea at the time." she pulled her hand to her chest, cradling it.

"Let me see-"

"No, I'm fi-" she protested, but he grabbed her wrist with his hook.

"Let me see, Swan."

This interaction seemed familiar to her. She couldn't help but feel a bit fond of it. Like before Hook tended to her wound, and like before the rum hurt. Even though she had real antibiotics she enjoyed his treatment, to some extent. "Why did you care," she asked him, "about whether I was hurt or not?"

"Well, Love, while you may consider us to be mere acquaintances, I think of you as a friend of sorts." he answered honestly, still caring for her hand as he did so. She watched his movements, his lips as the words reached her. He seemed so much closer than his was. And, for some strange reason, she wanted him closer than that.

"A friend." she says back, more of a statement than a question. He raises his eyes to hers.

"Yes, shocking isn't it?" He then continues cleaning up the rest of a broken glass, "I just don't understand what could have gotten you so upset, that you had to make such a mess."

"Well, I'm not perfect, and things do get to me." Emma also picks up what's left of the vase. Once they finish she grabs to cup and places on the island.

"What happened?" Killian asked, he follows her, resting his hand on the countertop.

"Uh, I'm not telling you. It's none of your business." the blonde begins to turn the cup in her hand, tilting it to see inside. Killian kept himself in place, staring at her. She figured he was trying to read her mind at this point. "Alright, I just got sick of the holiday. I needed to get away and vent."

Killian's eyes widened at her explanation, because he didn't know she would actually comment, "Oh, wait, what holiday?"

Emma looked at him stupidly, "Valentine's Day." The pirate obviously didn't understand still, "It a day that celebrate love, falling in love, being in love. All of that stuff."

"So, why does that make you so angry?" she peered at him, he did look confused. "Do you need a lover?"

"Ugh, it's not_ not being in love_ that upsets me. It's_ everyone else_, the decorations, the music, it's just all over whelming for someone like me-" Killian interrupted her.

"Who feels unloved." His eyes had this understanding in them.

"That's not what I said-"

"It's what you wanted to say though." Emma didn't reply, he was right. All she's ever wanted was to be loved by someone completely. But everyone had left her, or used her, abandoned her, and expected something out of her. She was just herself, she couldn't give them what they wanted, and this day reminded her of how hopeless she felt.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, Love, but I quite fancy you." Killian eyes never wavering from hers with his statement. She didn't reply for several short moments. "You do know what 'fancy' means, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, now cheer up. I've yet to see an violent Swan, and I'd rather never have something like this," he waved his hook over toward the window, "again."

Emma stared him down, not knowing whether he was only putting on a ruse or not, "Hook, thank you."

He looked to his hand, resting on the countertop still, "Yeah, well, it's the truth." Killian looked around the room for a second, checking everything over. "I suppose I should go now." He arranged himself to head for the door, taking several steps until Emma stopped him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her.

The last thing Killian had expected to happen that day did, Emma pulled him to her, placing her lips upon his. They moved together, like they've done it their whole lives. Not wanting to part, taking short breaths and then continuing to appreciate each other.

His hook moved to her lower back, pulling her closer, while his hand ran through her soft hair. Her hands grabbed at him as well, one in his hair while the other gripped the nape of his neck. They pulled each other as close as they could, never quite getting enough. But eventually they had to part.

"That was-" Emma began, but Killian interrupted her.

"Sudden." the blonde looked at the pirate, then started laughing. "W-What? It was sudden to me."

"I know, it's just," she took a breath, "in a movie or show being played on tv today the kiss would have been referred to as amazing, or something."

"Ah, well it was amazing as well." he added.

"Don't-"

"It was, Emma. Amazing." Killian looked into her eyes, searching until her belief appeared.

After accepting his words things became awkward, "Do you want to watch a movie- or do you have somewhere to be, I shouldn't have asked you." Emma turned away, walking towards the stairs.

"I have no where to be, what's a movie?" he asked, grabbing her arms gently. Emma looked at him, and smiled.

"I don't really know how to explain it, but you'll probably learn as you go." she blushed, grabbing his hand and walking him to the couch.

So Killian and Emma finished the day watching movie, not thinking about others outside their own comfortable space.

**The End**

* * *

**Whatcha' think? Did I do good? I think that at some point in the middle of the story I went from 'cheesy' to 'extra cheesy with cheese on top', it became harder to write it from the point because I didn't want it to be super cheesy, but i couldn't figure out where it started becoming just that. I hope that's okay with you all.**

**Please tell me what you think, and check out my other stories (CS & one Peter Pan/OC one-shot). Thank you for reading it, or even just clicking the link!**


End file.
